The Prank
by IckleSickle
Summary: Sirius has many reasons to hate Snape, but what pushed him over the edge? Why did he betray Remus by sending the Slytherin down the tunnel? / / / Non-consensual sex, nothing graphic or very violent. Sirius isn't a nice person here. Mating for life. / Chapter 2 - Aftermath of the mating - moments from 6th and 7th Year, and up until the fall of the Dark Lord.
1. Forever Mine

Sirius hated Snape.

He had many reasons to hate him. The git was always snooping around, always trying to get them in trouble. He tried to stop James from getting close to Lily. Sirius hated that he was now trying get between him and Remus.

_There is no 'you and Remus', _his head reminded him.

A flash of Remus and the other boy, kissing, punctuated the fact painfully.

Most of all he hated how the stinking snake had made Remus look.

The animagus had been sneaking back from the library after curfew, the Invisibility Cloak wrapped around himself and three big leathery books "borrowed" from the Restricted Section. Snape and Remus were apparently making prefect rounds, and Sirius had almost collided with them as he turned a corner.

Or, more specifically, they apparently _should have been_ making their rounds. Instead, the two boys were pressed together, Remus with his back against the wall. Snape was kissing him, and for a split second the animagus was going to attack him, but then he saw it; the werewolf's pale fingers were tangled in the other boy's black hair, and they were pulling the greasy git _closer_, not pushing him away.

Sirius had stayed next to them, frozen in shock. Fortunately, the kiss broke soon, and the werewolf had smiled at the other boy before stepping away.

"We should get going", Remus had said. "See you next week."

"See you, Lupin."

They had walked off in different directions, and it had taken the long-haired animagus half an hour to raise the courage to go back to the Dorm.

It had been that smile on his friend's face that really got under Sirius' skin. It had been such an affectionate and happy expression that his heart had ached because_ it was that jerk that had made HIS Remus smile like that and it should be only HIM who could. _

It was six days since that kiss. Only three from the full moon. Remus was still in the Hospital Wing, and Sirius was sitting in their Dorm, waiting on the window sill. He had a book about werewolves in his hands, and was currently reading about their mating rituals. He hadn't gone to see the friend, though it was probable he wouldn't have been allowed to, even if he'd showed up. But he was sure his friend would come to him as soon as he was released. He would want to know why he did it.

As if by magic, the door creaked open and then clicked shut, and soft footsteps walked to him. He didn't raise his head, partially because he was waiting for a fist to connect with it at any second. Instead, a heavily bandaged hand sneaked over his shoulder and a long finger tapped the page he was reading.

"That's not true", a slightly hoarse voice spoke. "We don't mate for life."

Sirius turned towards his friend. Remus had fading bruises on his face and his left arm was in a sling, but otherwise he seemed to be intact. He didn't look angry, or even hurt. He mostly looked tired. Without another word, the honey-haired boy limped towards his bed and started digging in his trunk for a clean pair of pajamas.

It made Sirius' blood boil.

With a couple of long strides the long-haired boy was behind the werewolf, who must've heard him, but didn't react. The animagus shook with pent up emotion.

"Don't you want to know why I did it?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Not really, no", Remus said infuriatingly calmly. "Nothing can make it right, so there's no point. But I forgive you, Sirius, whatever the reason."

"Why?" the other boy asked, suddenly feeling confused and vulnerable. Maybe Remus couldn't stay mad at him because he felt the sa- ?

"We live in the same Dorm. It would be inconvienient if I held a grudge against you. Of course, if you sent Severus down the tunnel because you were mad at _me_, and continue to be mad at me, it gets complicated."

Defeat could be heard behind the softspoken words. Sirius _had _struck a cord. Remus _was_ feeling something because of his actions. It both elated and pained the long-haired boy, and he was unsure what to do. When the slighter boy dropped his trousers, exposing his long, pale legs and more gauze, he grabbed him by the arm.

"Did you fuck him?" he hissed into a delicate ear.

"That arm is broken. You're hurting me", the werewolf said, still somewhat composed.

"I asked, _did you fuck him?_" Sirius growled and squeezed harder, smiling venomously as the other boy whined and crawled onto the bed to avoid dropping to the floor as his knees gave out.

"I don't know what you're – _ah! _I didn't, I didn't! Please stop!", Remus gasped in pain as the animagus twisted his hand.

"Good", the black-haired boy murmured and shoved the trembling boy face first onto the bed.

Remus was so clumsy with his broken bones and bandages, that the taller boy had plenty of time to yank his own tie from around his neck and then force the werewolf's slim wrists behind his back, tying them. The position must've been painful, because he saw tears staining the side of his face that wasn't pushed against the mattress.

"I always wanted to be your first", Sirius muttered softly as he crawled on the bed and pulled the other boy's pants down his thighs, exposing his scarred arse.

"N-no, Sirius, Padfoot, _please don't_", the pale boy begged, shaking violently.

"Why not? Am I somehow worse than _Snape_?" he spat but kept his touch gentle as he kneaded the tight flesh.

"I would've never slept with him", Remus sobbed and tried to crawl away, but strong hands stopped him. "I lied, I lied..."

"Lied about what, Moony?"

"We do mate for life, if we care about the person we do, Sirius _please_, you'll kill me, you'll claim me and then you'll leave and I won't be able to live without you!"

The honey-haired werewolf was truly crying now, and Sirius knew it shouldn't have made him feel like it did, but he couldn't help but feel powerful and excited when he had another being in front of him, so helpless and scared. Somewhere behind the sadism he felt a warmth, a misplaced sense of love, as he muttered a spell that prepped his friend's passage for him. He opened his trousers and yanked them and his pants low enough to expose his leaking erection.

"I'll never leave you", he whispered as he leaned over the other's quaking body, positioning himself. "and I'll make sure you won't leave me either."

With a slow but deliberate push, he entered Remus, who grew utterly still. His sobs subsided, and he was quiet for a long while. When the animagus had worked his way in, he pulled back and started fucking his friend with gentle strokes. Magic rippled in the air, sliding against his skin and he heard a small moan escape the werewolf.

He smiled and loosened the tie, slipping it from around the wrists. The honey-haired boy didn't struggle, instead, he balanced himself on his elbow, cradling the broken arm against his chest, and pushed back to meet Sirius' next thrust, ever-so-slightly.

The dark-haired boy felt the smaller body clench around him. That was all it took for the animagus to shudder and release his load into his new lover. He pulled out and rolled over, then gathered Remus against the sweaty front of his buttondown, claiming his mouth as he had just claimed the rest of his body and soul.

"How do you feel?" he whispered as held the trembling body close, other hand petting the honey-brown hair.

"Angry", the werewolf spoke softly against his neck. "Hurt. Betrayed."

"What are you going to do about it?" the animagus asked calmly.

"Nothing", Remus sighed and snuggled under his chin.

"I love you", Sirius muttered against the top of his head.

"I'm yours", the werewolf said sleepily.

The answer wasn't exactly what the black-haired boy had hoped for, but he smiled none the less. He pulled back enough to be able to kiss the boy's clammy forehead before reaching to pull the covers over them. He waved his wand and the curtains slid shut. In the shadows, he saw Remus' golden eyes blink before falling shut.

"Mine. Mine forever", the taller boy hummed affectionately and hugged him tighter.


	2. Til Death

A/n: I didn't mean to make another chapter, but was prompted by HallowsEve's review, so here we are. Slightly AU. Quickly written, and maybe too hastily posted, though I tried to proof-read multiple times.

WARNINGS: non-concensual sex (not graphic), character death

RATING: M

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

Ever since the Prank Remus and Sirius had been acting weird, but not in the way the other two Marauders had expected. Despite the werewolf's calm exterior and the painfully defeated look in his eyes when he said he didn't want to fight with Sirius, they had expected carnage when they entered the Dorm. Instead, they had found the animagus sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Where's Moony?" Peter had asked.

"Sleeping", the taller boy had replied, nodding toward the drawn curtains of the werewolf's bed. "He seemed really tired."

"That's it?" James had asked, angry and confused. "_He seemed tired?_"

"It's between him and me, Potter", Sirius had said coldly. "So sod off."

Since then, James and Peter had walked on eggshells, waiting for the situation to explode. Remus seemed to be his softspoken, kind self, and Sirius the opposite as usual, but something had definitely shifted in their dynamic. The other animagi couldn't quite put their finger on it, but it seemed like the canines were hyper-aware of each other, and that lead them to believe they were faking all the smiles and laughter, hiding their discomfort and anger behind the normal facade.

Weeks passed, and nothing changed. It was hard to believe, but Sirius and Remus seemed to have put the incident behind them, and continued pretty much like they had. They had even seemed to have found some kind of deeper understanding for each other, and Sirius treated the pale boy with more consideration than before. For a while, James thought the other black-haired teen might've actually grown a bit as a person.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

Then, something peculiar happened.

They were lounging about in their Dorm, reading, doing homework and eating candy and what-not, when the werewolf put aside his book and hesitantly got up. It took a moment for the other boys to turn their eyes towards him.

"Pomfrey said it was okay for me to go do my rounds", the prefect said quietly, amber eyes locked with Sirius' grey ones. "I should go now."

"With who?" the animagus asked, sounding only mildly curious.

"It's _whom_", Remus said and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"With _whom_?" Sirius growled in a totally different tone.

"Snape", the werewolf answered hesitantly.

"He's willing to do them with you?" the blond animagus asked, suprised, but Sirius interrupted before the prefect could answer.

"I forbid you to see him", the long-haired boy simply said.

He then popped another piece of fudge into his mouth and turned back to his motorcycle magazine. Peter gave a disbelieving little laugh and James was about to comment, but then his jaw dropped as Remus sat back down and took his book like nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" the Seeker finally managed to express his bewilderment.

The werewolf lifted his gaze from the pages of his book and turned his face to look at Sirius again. The dog animagus chewed slowly, then swallowed as he glanced at the pale boy before turning to his best mate.

"We're dating", he stated. "and I don't want Moony to see that greasy git."

"_What?!_" Peter gasped.

"When did this happen?!"

Sirius shrugged and once again started flipping through the magazine, which, ironically, seemed to have more bikini clad women than motorcycles on its glossy pages.

"Is it true?" James asked the prefect.

Remus nodded meekly and shifted a bit uncomfortably under the stares of the other two animagi, trying to concentrate on the text infront of him.

"Oi, Potter, Pettigrew!" the long-haired boy barked. "Stop oggling my boyfriend, go bugger each other if you're that desperate!"

Unable to comprehend the situation, James and Peter stared at each other for a bit, confused and a bit alarmed, but didn't know what to say or do.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

The rest of 6th year went by with little evidence to support the animagus' claim that he and the werewolf were anything more than friends. Peter and James never saw them kiss or hold hands, not in the Dorm and definitely not outside it.

The only thing that seemed to have changed was that Sirius sometimes ordered Remus around and the other did as he was told, every time, without exceptions or objections. It was little things, but the mechanic reactions of the younger boy creeped the hell out of the two Marauders standing in the sidelines.

One order was more adamant than the others. _You are not to s__peak to__ Snivellus._ That phrase was hissed into Remus' ear whenever the Slytherin was close, and all the honey-haired boy did was nod and follow the animagus away from the hook-nosed teen.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

The first time James witnessed anything else than platonic friendship between the canines was on the first night of their 7th year. They were all knackered after the Feast and had turned in shortly after getting to the Dorm, and falling asleep had never seemed so easy.

The newly-appointed Head Boy would've happily slept through the night had he not eaten too much pudding. The resulting stomach ache woke him and made him curl onto his side and wonder if he should get a glass of water, but before he could decide he froze because of the sounds that were coming from the direction of Remus' bed.

"Please, cast Silencing,_ Sirius __please__..._" the werewolf was whimpering.

"I won't, you'll just have to be quiet", his best friend answered huskily, amused laughter lacing his words.

Then there was a grunt and soft cursing, and sobs that were muffled most likely by Remus pressing his face against his pillow.

"Don't do that, you little pillowbiter", Sirius mocked, affirming James' beliefs. "I want to hear you."

"Please, Sirius, it _hurts_", the werewolf gasped and whined. "Ah! Stop, please..."

"I've waited patiently for my mate, now stop complaining and submit", the animagus growled.

"Yes", the other boy whispered almost inaudibly.

Then there was the slap of skin against skin, hard and fast, accompanied by small, quiet sounds of discomfort from Remus and pleased grunts from Sirius. It didn't take long for the animagus to curse again, a bit louder this time, and then everything went quiet for a while.

"Can I go take some pain-relief?"

"Sure, but give me a kiss first."

There was a pause again, then the curtains shifted and two sets of feet padded across the floor, towards the bathroom and towards Sirius' bed. James waited for a couple of minutes before slipping out of his bed and sneaking to the bathroom.

The werewolf had apparently heard him, because he didn't startle when the Head Boy let the door click shut. It took a moment for the pale boy to turn to him from the medical cabinet, holding a little potion vial Pomfrey sent there for him.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked calmly.

"I was going to ask you that", James replied, brow furrowing. "He's hurting you."

A huff of laughter escaped the other boy and he smiled a bit wonkily.

"It's alright, Prongs", he said in the same, soft voice.

"It's not alright!" the Seeker hissed. "You go through enough! And don't tell me you like that kind of stuff, I heard you and you were not enjoying it!"

Remus wasn't smiling anymore as he uncorked of the vial, tipping it to his mouth. After setting the empty little bottle down he stepped forward and hugged James briefly.

"There's nothing you can do", he said emphatically. "So don't even try, I beg you."

Then he patted the messy-haired boy's shoulder and walked out and to his bed. The pain in James' stomach didn't ease, not even when he stole a sip from another vial of Remus' pain-relief.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

It was terrifyingly easy to forget about that night as mountains of school work, Quidditch practices, Head Boy duties and a certain Head Girl filled James' mind. Sirius and Remus continued to act normal, or the version of normal that had been formed towards the end of last year, so it wasn't until the end of November that the whole horror story surfaced again.

This time it was Peter who brought it up.

"James, can I talk to you?" the pudgy boy has asked after approaching him in the Common Room. "Alone?"

The Seeker lifted his gaze from his DADA homework and nodded, confused. After grabbing his stuff they climbled to the Dorm.

"Sirius and Remus aren't even on the Map, so I think we can talk here", the rat animagus said.

"Have you been to Padfoot's trunk?" James asked as he noticed the telltale burnmarks on the shorter teen's fingers. "Looks like his hex."

"Yeah, about that..." Peter said, looking uncomfortable. "That's kind of why I asked you here. I was sure he'd stolen my Transfiguration essay..."

_Which you copied from Remus_, the messy-haired boy thought idly.

"...which he _had_, but then I, I found this."

Peter went to his bed and pulled something from his pillowcase. When he got back to the other boy he held out a book. It was old and leathery and clearly from the Restricted Section.

"_Life and ways of the Lycan_", James read outloud, brow furrowing.

"Look at the marked pages."

James started to flip through, feeling more and more nauseated as he read on. The final one made his blood go cold and then slowly heat up to boiling point.

Under the headline of _Mating Rituals_ was a long text, but Sirius had marked some paragraphs with exclamation points, underlining and most disturbingly, a couple of little hearts. James felt sicker and sicker with every line he read.

_It is not uncommon for lycans to dominate each other by forcing the other to the ground and assuming a mating position over the weaker one, but full penetration does not take place if the sole purpose is to show the other its place – the act of claiming one by entering will result in mating for life **!**, and as magical animals said bond is unbreakable **!**. Often the act of mating is forceful, as it makes the penetrated wolf forever submissive towards the other, resulting in mental or even physical pain if it tries to defy or leave the dominant one. Separation from the lifemate will almost always result in the death of the lycan._

Underneath, written in Sirius' neat cursive, were the words _**Forever Mine**_, accompanied by another heart that broke James'.

_Though it is impossible for a lycan to tie a human to him or herself, there are some cases were the opposite has occured. Even unknowingly, a man has mated a beast by penetrating them, thus forcing the animal to submit. As this is the natural order of things, there is no harm for the human other than the discomfort of finding out one has fornicated with something sub-human._

"He couldn't have..." the messy-haired boy almost whispered, shaking his head. "He couldn't have done this to Moony, no, please, no..."

It had to be a huge misunderstanding, _it_ _had to be_, since Sirius wouldn't do that to a friend, he wouldn't do something so reckless and violent and _twisted_. He wouldn't do that to Remus, he had sworn to protect him and stand-by him forever.

_Forever_, the word echoed in James' head. _Forever his._

The first night came to his mind, and he couldn't deny it anymore. Sirius had betrayed Remus in the worst way possible, and it seemed that Remus was right – there was nothing he could do.

_Will result in death... Padfoot, what have you done? _the Seeker thought desperately.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

The werewolf yelped as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty hallway. Severus' dark eyes were heated as he stared at the other prefect.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you", Remus whimpered, his body already aching as he did against his mate's orders.

"He forced himself on you, didn't he?" the Slytherin spat.

The honey-haired boy nodded silently, as it didn't hurt as much as actually speaking.

"You would leave him if you could", the other boy stated, and Remus nodded again.

"But I can't", the werewolf said hollowly. "It's done. He's my mate."

"You hate it. You hate him. Would you leave him, if you could?"

"Like I said, yes", Remus whispered. "It hurts, defying him hurts, I should go..."

Severus grabbed him again and held him still. There was a sorrowful tenderness in the black eyes.

"What would you do to be able to leave?"

"Anything", Remus said softly and leaned towards the other boy.

"Remus", the Slytherin whispered roughly and pushed the slighter boy against the wall. "Let me have you."

"_Hurts_", the werewolf cried, suddenly feeling like his blood had turned into acid. "Please let go of me!"

The black-haired boy stepped back and hurried away, since he couldn't stay and watch as Remus slid down the wall and curled into a pitiful ball. He didn't see the Gryffindor who watched them from the other end of the hallway, grey eyes flashing with rage.

"Didn't I say you weren't allowed to talk to him?"

"Yes", the werewolf mumbled against his knees – he was not startled, because he had felt his mate near even before he could hear him. "Please forgive me."

"I should punish you", Sirius said softly and crouched next to him, petting his hair. "but you seem to be in a lot of pain already."

"I am", the pale boy said, nodding weakly. "Please forgive me, it hurts."

"I forgive you", the animagus said with a smile that vanished in the next second. "I will, however, remind you – _you are not allowed to spe__a__k to, look at, or touch him._ Is that clear?"

"Yes", Remus breathed.

"I love you, Moony", the black-haired boy hummed and leaned to kiss the top of his head.

"I'm forever yours", the werewolf answered with a wavering smile.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

At the graduation, Severus tried to catch the werewolf's eye, but the other boy kept staring straight ahead. Sirius, however, looked straight at the Slytherin and smiled a smug little smile, silently mocking him.

After Hogwarts they found themselves on the opposite sides of the War. He had hoped, deep in his heart, that Remus' lycanthropy would bring him to the Dark Side, but there was no knowing if it would've – it wasn't even a possibility now that the werewolf didn't have the ability to act out his own opinions, not without Black's permission. He almost wanted to laugh when he heard that the Order members suspected Remus, but in the end the situation was too tragic for even his twisted mind to enjoy.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

When the Dark Lord fell, his first thought wasn't of Lily, but of Remus. He hurried to the Potters and wept for his first love because he didn't know how to contact the man, but as soon as he heard he was back in London he searched for him, and when he did find him, he didn't hesitate to go to him.

"You look like shite", was the first thing he blurted as Remus opened the door.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you", the honey-haired man whispered but stepped aside to allow him into the dingy flat.

They stood in the small hallway, invading each others' personal space because there was no room to do otherwise. Severus stared at the shivering werewolf who was pressed against the wall, eyes closed.

"He told me not to speak, not to look", Remus mumbled. "but it's a bit easier now that he's not around."

"But it's still uncomfortable", the black-haired man said softly, and the other nodded. "You're in pain, aren't you? Now that he's gone."

"Yes", the Gryffindor breathed. "It doesn't go away."

"He's not coming back."

"I know", Remus sighed, looking defeated.

His eyes shimmered with tears as he forced them open and gazed into Severus' black ones. It seemed it was difficult for him to do so, since his breathing got heavier and he clenched his fists, but he refused to turn his head.

"If there was a way..." the long-haired man started, but couldn't finish.

"I'd do it", the werewolf said without hesitation.

"Would you kill yourself?"

"I can't, not without his permission", Remus said, a crazed smile twitching on his lips. "But yes, I'd choose death over this."

"If I can't give myself to you, then let me give you this."

The werewolf had no chance to reply before the Slytherin pushed the silver blade smoothly between his ribs. The suprised sob was almost a laugh, and as the pale man pressed his lips against Severus', the black-haired man felt hot tears run down his cheeks and even hotter blood pulse over his hands.

"Thank you."

Those two words were the last thing Remus Lupin uttered in this world. His fragile body slid down the wall and Severus went down with him, kneeling infront of him as he eased out the blade. He pulled the limp man against his chest and held him for a long while.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

It had been difficult and expensive to bribe his way into Azkaban, but when he saw Black it was worth it. The man looked pathetic in his prison rags.

"Vertical stripes do make you look thinner", Severus sneered and tapped one of the metal bars separating him from the other man.

Sirius got onto his feet and growled, but didn't move towards him, just cracked his knuckles before sitting back down.

"How's Remus?" he croaked. "I know you've been to see him, I bet you ran to him the moment you heard I was out of the picture."

"I did", the Slytherin admitted with a cold smile.

"How is he?" the prisoner asked, more desperately this time.

Snape had never been so happy to know Legilimens than right now, as he invaded Sirius Black's mind and forced in the image of Remus, shaking and shivering, pale and thin and sickly, and the silver blade slipping into his chest. He made the final kiss he'd shared with the werewolf and then the whispered _'than__k__ you'_ repeat in the man's mind, over and over, echoing until Sirius was screaming.

"You're lying, _you're lying you son of a bitch_ YOU'RE LYING!" he yelled and shrieked, ripping out chunks of his hair. "Tell me you're lying! _Please, tell me you're lying_, please!"

"You did this, do you understand?" Severus said when the other was sobbing raggedly, holding his head. "This is all your doing. I might've pushed the blade in, but his blood is on your hands."

"You're lying..." the prisoner whimpered.

"I wish I was", the Slytherin stated before turning and leaving.

**RL**

**SB**

**SS**

"I know these are weeds" the black-haired man said quietly as he sat down and placed the flowers on the grave. "but they made me think of you. Not just the name, but because they grow where they please, free, and they're pretty in a way. They're the way you were, and should've remained."

He sighed and rearranged the lupines so they were closer to the wooden cross. No-one had even bought the man a tombstone. No-one had tried to find out what happened - no-one cared about a dead werewolf. He wondered if he could make a withdrawal from Black's account to buy a stone, but it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"The saddest part is", he slowly said, smiling crookedly. "I didn't even love you, not before the moment I killed you. I know you didn't love me either. How come it's me who brings you flowers?"

For a moment the man just stared at the lupines, breathing in their heady scent. In life, Remus would've probably said the smell was too strong, but now, it didn't matter. There were very few things that seemed to matter, anymore.

"Black's going to kill me if he ever gets out. I've been thinking I could take that pleasure from him, too."

He fished a tiny vial from his robes and held it in his palm, smiling humourlessly – it was funny how something as final as death could fit into such a small thing. He sighed and put the vial back in his pocket, rising to his feet.

"But not today", he said.

As Severus turned to leave, he paused for one final time. His quiet words were almost swallowed by a gust of wind that robbed the lupines of a few colourful buds.

"See you, Lupin", he said, before walking away, not looking back.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
